Report 526
Report #526 Skillset: Night Skill: Bonds Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: Night Bonds is a powerful skill which stops all forms of magical transport in its room, like a monolith sigil. However, its flexibility is limited (unlike the sigil) due to the fact that there is no way to turn it off when you do not wish to have it on all the time. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: An ability within the skill to remove, or pause the effect of bonds in the room. Re-casting them again would not take power once again. Should give a 3rd party message to all people in the room. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: An ability within the skill to remove bonds from the room. Re-casting them again would take the full cost of 3p. Should give a 3rd party message to all people in the room. Player Comments: ---on 2/9 @ 07:24 writes: A way to turn the ability off would be nice. ---on 2/9 @ 17:09 writes: I could see turning it off and then re-casting it for the full cost (solution #2), but not re-casting it for free (solution #1). ---on 2/10 @ 05:10 writes: Thing is, its effects are stronger than a monolith sigil. You can't turn off and on the effects of distort. ---on 2/10 @ 05:14 writes: Treat it like carcer and make it so that when you cast a new one, the old one vanishes? ---on 2/10 @ 17:33 writes: A monolith sigil is an item accessible to everybody. Bonds is a skill that is in the Night skillset only and occupies a skill slot - it *should* be better than a common item. It should not be so restrictive in it's use that it is barely used, however (and it is used less than Terror) - and this addresses that flaw. I don't believe that having to move rooms, spending power on another one, and, if you'd like to get it back in the room you were in, spending more power - that's double the power now - and moving back is a good solution. ---on 2/13 @ 15:38 writes: How does Bonds currently disappear? Over time when shadows poof? ---on 2/13 @ 16:00 writes: A way to cancel it early sounds okay, but I don't know about having it be free to re-cast after. ---on 2/13 @ 20:55 writes: Still missing the fact that Bonds is -not- a monolith sigil effect. It is room distort. Comparing it to a monolith sigil is misleading. Normal distort is area- wide and cannot be toggled on and off. ---on 2/16 @ 10:23 writes: Okay, so according to Xenthos' testing, Bonds' effect is neither distort nor that of a monolith. Apparently it stops magical movement originating in the room, not including cubixes. While comparing it to a monolith sigil is still faulty, I am not against Solution 2, though I feel that it is used more often than 'barely'. ---on 2/19 @ 00:42 writes: I'm fine with solution two, as well. No need to deal with a coding-flag to verify that the cost should be 3p in some situations and 0p in others... if you remove it (just like other abilities) it costs to put it up again. Seems rather fair and straightforward.